So Much For Vulcan Stoicism
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Jim Kirk prided himself on charming the ladies, and the gentlemen..." The Academy's top playboy meets his match. Here be smut, slash, and some very gentle BDSM. Amanda Grayson is a lady, after all. Sarek featured. RATED M! Ch 3 edited, Ch 4 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of the following prompt from the st_xi_kink meme: Because Amanda is a BAMF cougar---she fucked Kirk when he was at the Academy. Bonus if Sarek watches. XD. This is my first attempt writing something rated above T, so...*cough* yeah. New territory. Yikes!**

**Thank you to recumbantgoat over at the kink meme, she gave me the greenlight for this doozie. The above prompt belongs to her. *Gulp***

**Sadly, the boys do NOT belong to me, or I wouldn't be driven to write stuff like this!! I belong to the boys, who know it damn well and take oh such great pleasure in reminding this poor student of her priorities. Kirk&Co. belong to J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and other recognized personages. I am not one.**

* * *

Jim Kirk prided himself on charming the ladies, and the gentlemen, and schmoozing was his favorite party-game. Ever since he'd had the lapse of judgment to enlist in Starfleet, Captain Pike had cheerfully dragged Jim off to every _single _solitary function he could find, said the experience was good for Jim and someday it'd make a man out of him. Whatever the hell _that _was supposed to mean. A bonus, Jim got to spend lots of time outside of the Academy. Most times it was just a hop, skip, and a jump to Starfleet Embassy or Federation Hall to rub elbows with the Brass and Federation higher-ups, and whatever visiting dignitary had come calling. Sometimes, he got to go off-world for these shindigs, and those were fun, too. It also put him in good standing with the important people in the Admiralty.

He would never forget the day he stopped by Command to visit Pike and walked past Admiral Archer, who stopped mid-conversation with Admiral Tucker and asked him a question about an engineering project he was working on. Shocking the socks off of Bones, who'd tagged along, when both Archer _and _Tucker had addressed him by first name. He'd mentioned a few problems he was having with the project, and returned home that afternoon from one of his classes to find a letter slipped under his door with instructions to report to the proper classroom at a certain hour, this project would get finished if it was the last damned thing Archer and Tucker _did _before they died useless old men. Jim, sadly, was dragged out of happier reflections by Pike calling his name. Thankfully, the particular person he was talking to at the moment just smiled sympathetically.

"Off to make another charming first impression, Jimmy?"

"Do you think they'd notice if I was insincere?"

"Depends on who you're shaking hands with." Archer looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened a fraction, "Oh, buck up, boy-o, that's a doozie."

"Who…oh, _shit_. You've gotta be kidding me! Is that Ambassador Sarek?" He knew the man, he'd just never _met _him, and Jim, quite honestly, was okay with that. Who _didn't _know Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan? Jim tossed back the rest of his whiskey, courtesy of Tucker, and handed off the empty glass, "Could you gentlemen, uh, excuse me? Please?"

"Good luck, Jimmy." Tucker looked almost apologetic, "Ambassador Sarek doesn't _bite_, but he can be one very scary man."

"Stop it, Trip." Archer scolded, "Don't scare the kid."

"Too late." Jim whimpered. Whimpered! Shit. Brushing off the front of his red dress-jacket, Jim crossed the crowded floor to join Pike, the Vulcan Ambassador, and his Human wife. His startlingly _attractive_ Human wife. Jim kicked himself mentally, Lady Amanda was old enough to be his _mother_! God it was wrong! Once he got there, Pike was all smiles. Of course he was.

"I'm sorry to drag you away from Archer and Tucker, Jim."

"That's alright. This was more important." Jim made eye-contact with Ambassador Sarek and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Pike just smiled and proceeded to _properly _introduce the couple. Jim, having spent plenty of time with Rear Admiral T'Pol, who wasn't here for some reason, knew that Vulcans didn't shake hands, or make much contact. They were touch-telepaths, and the unguarded minds of Humans weren't something they really wanted to know about. But there was one way Jim could make a lasting good impression on the Ambassador and his wife. Among other things, T'Pol had been tutoring him in her native language, and he was slowing getting the hang of it. He gave a small bow and the appropriate honorary.

"Amsetri tre, la-kuramano. Na'shaya." As much as he liked taking people by surprise, Jim did _not _smile. Sarek's eyebrows went up.

"Yana ra Yakana ro futisha ta?" Intrigued, the Ambassador questioned in Vulcan.

"Savensu kau-bosh nash-veh." He had the good sense to blush.

"Yana ra moi futisha."

"Nemaiyo." Jim reminded himself to thank Admiral T'Pol next time they played chess together. He chatted with Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda, alternating between English and Vulcan almost without thinking about it, which meant he was getting better. When they were pulled away to play nice with someone else, Jim waited until they were out of earshot before he exhaled.

"Uh, Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"What, exactly, was _that_?"

"What was what?" he looked at Pike, who couldn't seem to decide if he was thrilled or furious.

"_That_! I didn't know your Vulcan was that good! Geeze, kid, that's one hell of a way to make a lasting impression!"

"Was it a good one?"

"I think so. Who's been teaching you Vulcan?"

"Admiral T'Pol. During our chess-games she'll teach me a few words or phrases for later."

"Good god, Jim!" Pike raked one hand through his hair, shaking his head, "You just proved it, Jim. You really _can _charm anyone!"

"It wasn't Ambassador Sarek who made me nervous, y'know?"

"It _wasn't_? He scares _me_!"

"He's actually pretty okay. It was Lady Amanda who scared me, did you see how she _stared _at me?"

"No."

"She wouldn't stop…just _staring_. Like she couldn't decide what she wanted to _do _with me. Makes me wonder how much about me they actually _know_." He shuddered, looking around, "I need a drink."

"After that, yeah. Go ahead." Pike dismissed him and Jim wove his way through the crowd. When he got to the bar, he found it crowded. Cursing under his breath, he waited his turn with no patient at all. It was nearly his turn when someone touched him. It wasn't Pike, and it wasn't the Admirals, he was pretty damn sure they wouldn't touch him right where the unfamiliar hand landed on the small of his back. Whoa! He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Did I startle you, Cadet?"

"Lady Amanda!" he actually squeaked, turning around with enough sense to wonder if he looked as panicked as he felt.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Kirk." She smiled, moved smoothly past him to the bar, and took two glasses of champagne. Jim took the one she handed him and wished he didn't feel so…intimidated.

"And, uh, what have you heard about me?"

"You're the brightest in your class, some say in the whole Academy, you don't believe in no-win situations, and you're trying to make a name for yourself."

"Ooh." So nothing about the fact that he slept with, flirted with, and fucked anything willing on two legs male or female. He was pretty sure there were only a few Cadets he hadn't slept with, but not many. Bones was one of them, the mysterious lofty Uhura was another, and a few others. Gaila, however, was a pretty regular fuck-buddy of his. He'd kissed Christine Chapel at the last Academy function, walked her back to her room, and left it at that after saying goodnight. Mostly because she had a thing for Bones, who had a thing for _her_, and Jim knew better than to go skirt-chasing his roommate's girlfriend. Jim got his shaky nerves under control as he sipped at the champagne, which was chilly and fizzy and lovely, and did some people-watching. All while _being _watched. It made his neck itch, and he tugged on the collar of his jacket. For a married woman, and that to an Ambassador of a foreign world, Lady Amanda was _very _touchy and very open about that touching. Jim almost choked when she touched the back of his neck, stroking the skin left uncovered by the collar of his jacket.

"L-lady…please."

"Shh." She just smiled, "I'm _not _going to hurt you." Not that it really gave Jim any_ comfort_.

"Your husband…"

"Knows what I'm doing. He's watching us." Something in his stomach knotted. Oh god help him, this would get him kicked out of the Academy so fast his head wouldn't stop spinning for a month! Speaking of which, Jim quite clearly felt the floor beneath him move. Excusing himself with all the dignity he could muster, Jim bolted for the outer balcony and tried to catch his breath. Why was he freaking out like this? This wasn't like him at _all_. Problem: Lady Amanda was old enough to be his _mother_, and she was married! And not just to _any _man, she was married to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan! Propositioning the Ambassador's wife would look _really _bad on his record.

Putting his head in both hands, he took long, deep breaths until his heart stopped trying to pound it's frantic way out of his chest. Once his heart-rate was back to some semblance of normal, Jim leaned against the balustrade and kept his head down.

"And here I thought I'd scared you away."

"Lady Amanda!" He still jumped a good foot, she was still_ right _behind him. She smiled, a very troubling smile, as she got closer. If that was possible without climbing inside Jim's uniform.

"You're smart, Kirk, you're handsome. I like that."

"Excuse me?"  
"I _like_ smart, handsome men. You're young enough to be my son."

"S-_son_? You have a…a _son_?" Jim decided he was well and truly fucked.

"But you're _not_." That smile…his doom spelled out in a dangerous, satisfied smile. Whatever Lady Amanda wanted, he had the feeling she _got _it. And Jim…he was the catch of the day, so to speak.

"Uh, no." _Lady, just take me out back and put me out of my misery. _Jim thought blithely. When Lady Amanda kissed him, it took him completely by surprise. What the hell? Ambassador Sarek's wife was a fucking cougar! She'd been hitting on him all night, scaring the shit out of him in the process, and now…well, that was different. A slight turn and he was backed up against the marble pillar, trapped between the marble and Lady Amanda. Damn his body, it knew exactly what was going down and wanted in on the fun.

_No! No, you _don't _want in on the fun! Trust me! _he thought frantically as his trousers got tighter. Something in his brain kicked in and Jim realized, age-difference bedamned. He was staring a gifthorse straight in the mouth! Hahaha! Time to turn the tables on the good lady. A twist, a nudge, and Jim took over. Just like usual. He was just hoping Ambassador Sarek wouldn't find out and want him castrated after having him drummed out of Starfleet. One hand against the pillar kept Amanda's head from making rough contact with the unforgiving stone. She just smiled, _that _smile. Jim smiled back and checked over her shoulder. From this angle, they were all but invisible. He could see the archway, but unless someone came within four feet of them, _they _were invisible. Amanda redirected his focus, demanding. He liked that. Quick, nimble fingers made short work of his trousers, and he heard her excited gasp when she discovered Jim's dirty little secret.

"Oh, you bad boy!"

"Bad habit. These things usually end in a fuck anyway. Less time wasted." He had to smirk. So what if he went commando at a Starfleet function? It just added to the danger of the whole thing.

"I'll punish you for anticipating the outcome _later_." She purred, stroking and pulling and otherwise just…well, Jim had one thing to say. Ambassador Sarek was one lucky bastard, unless Amanda kept this to herself until she unleashed it upon the handsome young Cadets who caught her eye. And, had she said something about "later"? That occurred to Jim right at the moment of blissful penetration. Amanda was good. She felt good. She called him Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Nobody called him Jamie. Well, nobody except Lady Amanda, that was. Kinky.

Sadly, it was quick to come and Jim embarrassed himself by whimpering. Damn it, that did it for the night's fun. Brought down by kisses, lots and _lots _of kisses, Jim came to with his back to the pillar and Lady Amanda kissing his neck above the collar of his uniform. One hand strayed to the waistband of his trousers and he sighed. She was good. No sign of the crime. Jim happened to look over her shoulder and felt the briefest moment of panic when he saw someone standing in the archway. It was the Ambassador, he stood alone. Jim remembered what Amanda had said earlier, that her husband watched. Now, granted the older man's face was half-hidden in shadows, Jim didn't quite get the impression he minded. He saw Sarek nod and vanish inside. Whew.

* * *

After a few minutes, when he was sure he didn't look _quite _as flushed, Jim headed back inside. He bee-lined for the bathroom to double-check. No, no sign of the naughty thing he'd done. He splashed cold water on his face and buried his hysterics in a towel. When he ventured out again, he sought out Amanda and Sarek. Now, he knew Vulcans didn't show emotion the same way Human's did, but he knew what approval looked like. Jim spent the rest of the evening flirting with Lady Amanda, watched over by Ambassador Sarek and three _very _confused Senior Officers. Pike probably had _some _idea what he'd been up to, God help them all if he ever _said _anything, but Jim didn't think Archer or Tucker knew or would have approved. Dancing, laughing, drinking, stealing chaste kisses. All in a night's work and trying not to loose his cool...again.

Finally the official gala had to end. Pike made sure Jim had a way to get back to housing, he promised to be home at a reasonable hour, sometime before Second Curfew at 0200 hours. Bones would probably kill him, but that was okay. Satisfied and warning Jim to "stay out of trouble," Pike left the gala with Tucker and Archer. Jim, on the other hand, went back to Starfleet Embassy with the Ambassador and his lovely, _lovely _wife. There, he sampled potent green _tamara omi_, which gave him a pleasant little buzz he was pretty sure he'd regret in the morning when he got his head back on straight, and the fun continued. Safe from all but the eager eyes of Sarek, Amanda took the reins and Jim learned a few things about the Ambassador's deceptive wife. She liked kink, a lot. Jim just about died of a thrill when she handcuffed him to the headboard and pretty much had her way with him. Hers was a lesson in submission, Jim was _not _a natural sub. If he tried to fight her, she used a leather crop. No permanent damage, just enough of a sting to bring the point home that he was _not _in charge.

"Be gentle with him, my love." Sarek coached, watching from an armchair, "Humans _are _fragile creatures."

"I'm not going to shatter him, dear one." Amanda soothed, "I will be ever so gentle when I break him." Jim just groaned. _Break _him? Like a stallion? Oh dear _god_! Amanda went right ahead and rode him to a mind-blowing finish, but that wasn't the end of it. They let him rest, Amanda gave him water to drink, and he was freed of his bonds long enough to go to the bathroom. He did his business, washed his face and his hands, studied the red marks from the handcuffs, and tried to come up with excuses that wouldn't get him killed by his own roommate. Then it was back to the bedroom. Time for Round Two, God help him. Back into the handcuffs, but he wasn't chained to the headboard this time. He just couldn't make full use of his hands. Freedom of movement, but not his hands. That why was quickly revealed when Sarek emerged from…somewhere else in the room, and Jim realized the only article of clothing he _wore _was a black, lightweight robe with a deep hood. He stammered and just about swallowed his tongue when Sarek bound him to the headboard, shackled his ankles in an added kink with lead-chains from the shackles to the handcuffs that left Jim in a position he wasn't unfamiliar with, just not…well, not precisely _this _way. He gulped. So much for Vulcan stoicism, fuck that!

_Fuck _me_. _Jim corrected. Sarek was neither young nor old for his race, but he sure had a nice body. Older targets were generally not Jim's thing, but…well, this was a whole new experience. Sarek went one beyond Amanda and showed Jim a black silk blindfold before asking if he had any problem with being unable to see during sex. Other partners had blindfolded him, but never for the act itself! Foreplay was his favorite time to use a blindfold, using it for sex would be…interesting. Jim shook his head and lifted his head so Sarek could tie the blindfold. Without his sight, Jim had to rely purely on his other senses. Sarek was versed in all Human sexual habits, but Jim couldn't help the startle-reflex when two long fingers touched him _right there_! Didn't Vulcans kiss with their fingers? A strange sound reached him and he realized it was Sarek chuckling.

"Yes, Jamie. We _do_."

"Oooh." He hitched, trying to remain still. He'd never been the bottom, Sarek really _was _going to break him in. _Be gentle. _He begged, knowing the Ambassador would hear him _just _fine.

"How do you break a feisty colt? Gently but firmly. Relax." One warm hand ran down Jim's stomach, stroking his twitching cock, fondling his testicles, brushing against the untouched virgin flesh. Jim arched off the bed as one fingertip penetrated, searching and stretching with care. Forcing himself to breathe reminded Jim to relax. He had to trust the people who had control over his body, they would not hurt him. Soon he was taking three fingers, mewling and thrashing every time Sarek hit the sweet-spot.

"L-let me…_please_!" he begged.

"Hmm?"

"Let me touch you!" Jim pleaded, "Please, please let me touch you!" There was a moment's hesitation, then he was free of _all _restraints. Careful and blind, he stretched out until he touched something. A shoulder, he followed the line to Sarek's back. Touching was a glory. He knew when Sarek smiled, so very un-Vulcan of him, and sighed when a warm kiss was pressed to his damp brow at the moment of penetration. His breath hitched, and Sarek paused. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a sweet eternity, they were flush. Jim had an idea and pushed the blindfold up so he could see and stared right into lust-darkened eyes. Turning his head, Jim reached for Amanda who watched nearby. The sheer _power_ of the man dominating him drew all of Jim's focus and all he could do was hang on for the ride. When the end came, Jim's world was literally rocked. He came back to himself to the feel of warm, long, familiar fingers stroking his thighs and stomach. His skin was damp, and Jim forced his eyes opened to see Amanda holding a damp towel. He just smiled, closed his eyes again, and felt a long, warm weight settle beside him. Those fingertips brushed his temple, his cheekbone, and he turned into the touch.

_Not now, young one. Sleep for now. _Sarek's voice was surprisingly warm and soothing in his head and Jim did just that. He slept until dawn, left his hosts with a kiss for each of them, and returned to housing. He took a shower, changed into boxers and a tee-shirt, and fell into his narrow bed. Bones snored like a freight-train on the other side of the alcove, and Jim drifted off wondering if he'd ever regret last night. That remained to be seen. And not that he would ever tell anyone, but there was a certain appeal to being sub, placing full trust and control in the hands of someone else, having to trust that they wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Some people did, but Jim didn't think any of his current sexual partners were like that should he ever ask for bottom while between the sheets with them.

* * *

**Okay, then. That was an entirely new experience for yours truly, and one I actually had fun writing. And yes, Sarek decided he wanted in on the fun his wife was obviously having without him. I apologize for any decidedly un-Vulcan-like behavior the Ambassador might have displayed, I do not control the muses. They control me. So to speak. Thoughts? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Just don't flame me, I beg you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Just a warning. Angst ahead. Be warned and enjoy! The concept of Academic Leave is all mine, fyi, a handy little concept I came up with so Jim can spend two weeks on Vulcan without worrying about missing class or getting into trouble with the Academy higher-ups for being away during class-time._**

* * *

After that first encounter, Jim would never call it something so mundane as a _meeting_, Jim managed to stay in relatively close touch with Sarek and Amanda through various trusted channels. It became a regular habit of his to call Vulcan before or after dinner, which drove Bones absolutely crazy, but he knew Amanda didn't mind hearing from him, seeing as she heard so little from her own son, who was an officer _of _Starfleet such as it was.

One day, Jim was passing through the Starfleet Command complex when he happened to look up and see a Vulcan transport coming to land. Instinct kicked in and he changed direction.

"Bones, come on!" he grabbed Bones by the sleeve and broke into a run, "Come on!"

"What…where are we _going_?"

"That's a Vulcan transport! Hurry!" he raced into Primary Hangar 10 and skidded. The transport touched down and Jim watched, waiting, forgetting to breathe. _Oh please, oh please, oh please. _He begged. The boarding stairs came down and he watched various passengers, Human and Vulcan alike, come off. Crossing his fingers, praying. Finally, _there_! Oh thank you sweet Jesus!

"Jim, we're not supposed to be in here, you do realize that, don't you?" Bones was being himself, Jim was ignoring him. Sarek had come alone, and Jim felt a weird knot of something in his gut. Uh-oh. Jim pulled away from Bones and headed for the debarkation area. Keeping one ear to the ground as he did, he'd have heard about any summits or ambassadorial duties to bring Sarek, Jim hadn't heard a squeak. Bones kept up, complaining about how much trouble they were in for if somebody caught them where they didn't belong. Finally, Jim had heard enough and turned.

"Bones, if you're really that worried about it, go to Captain Pike. Just tell him I had personal business."

"_Personal _business? _What _personal business?!"

"Ambassador Sarek's here, Bones, and I don't think he came to see the Federation Council. Talk to Pike, he'll talk to Archer and Tucker. Excuse me." He brushed off his uniform jacket and left behind Bones, who blustered and just about swallowed his tongue. Jim caught up to Sarek and caught him by the sleeve, two fingers only.

"Kuramano." He kept his voice low. Sarek turned, and the relief was almost comical, "The Admirals don't know you came here, do they?"

"No."

"Come on, I think we need to talk." Jim gestured in a particular direction and looked over his shoulder as he let Sarek go ahead of him. Bones was absolutely dumbfounded, his jaw hung open. Jim hoped he would go to Pike, _he _had to figure out what brought Sarek to Earth with no clear purpose. Once they were safely ensconced in the gardens, Jim broke the silence, "I know you don't come out here with no good reason, Sarek. Hell, I haven't seen you outside of our video chats in three months. What brings you now? And where's Amanda?"

"She has stayed home after deciding it would not be wise for her to travel in her particular condition."

"She's not _sick_, is she?" Jim felt a pang of panic, "You say the word, sir, and I'll drop everything."

"I know that, James, that is why I've come to you now. I did not come to Earth to speak to Federation Council, or to speak with your Admirals. Though, perhaps I will take a moment and speak with T'Pol as I have not seen her in some time and she would like to hear the news."

"Oh, so it's _good_ news?"

"Yes, James." He swore the Vulcan smiled, _if _a Vulcan could smile anyway, "Amanda would have come with me, but her advanced condition did not allow for it and I would prefer she remained at home."

"So…everything's okay?"

"Yes. Amanda is with child, and very near her due-date."

"I…whoa, _what_? Excuse me?" Jim stopped himself, "Did you…?"

"But I am not the father of my wife's child, James. The child is fully Human."

"Fully _Human_? But she nev…never….oh." He sat down before he fell over, stunned, "Uh, Ambassador?"

"The child my wife carries is _yours_, James. And I am very proud."

"Ghh." Jim had to put his head down. He was about to become a father!! Holy Jesus, Bones would _shoot _him! This could get him kicked out of Starfleet so fast. He looked up at Sarek, stunned and secretly thrilled, "It's mine?"

"Yes. Amanda is beside herself with joy, and I share her response."

"But…but…Sarek, _you're _the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation! Amanda is _your _wife! I was a fluke, a one-night stand!"

"And a source of great friendship and many hours of conversation both Amanda and I have cherished. Do not berate yourself, James. We bear as much responsibility in this as you do, if not more."

"How could you bear _more_ responsibility?"

"We initiated the actions which resulted in the child's creation. You could have refused, but you are a man of honor." Sarek looked appropriately contrite, very humbled.

"And honor kicked my ass that night. I've never, _ever _regretted that night, and I've never had so much fun at a gala. Right under their noses, Sarek, right _under _their noses." Jim chuckled nervously, his hands shaking as he raked his fingers through his hair, "Holy shit, I'm a father?"

"I am very sorry we never said anything before."

"No, no, oh god, please don't apologize! Jesus, it's just…this is _huge_ for me." Jim sat for a long time, processing this, and wondered if this was why Amanda was always so tired when he talked to her, and yet so utterly content and _happy_.

"James, you do realize, don't you, that every life is precious, no matter the source?"

"God yes, and _this _one especially. How long does she have left?"

"Less than a week. I was dispatched on the sole task of attempting to coax you to return with me to Vulcan to be there for the birth of your daughter."

"_Daughter_? It's a girl?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, Sarek…Jesus, I'd say I'm sorry, but what could I apologize for?"

"Nothing, James, apologize for nothing. At her age, a child is a gift and a miracle for Amanda. She is not so young anymore."

"There haven't been any, uh, _problems_, have there?"

"Nothing to threaten her life or the child's. But the reputation of the Kirks preceeds you, and you are survivors."

"Yeah, I guess we are. You're okay with this?"

"My wife is happy, James. And I am guilty of a special fondness."

"Does your son know?"

"He was incredulous, and somewhat displeased when we told him the child was fully Human."

"Remind me to keep my distance. What's your son's name?"

"Spock. I believe he is an instructor at the Academy."

"I don't have any teachers by that name, which may be a good thing."

"_I _am not distressed, James, I am happy because my wife is content."

"Thank you." Jim looked at Sarek, whom he really _did _respect, grateful for his acceptance and understanding. Jim spent the remainder of his afternoon with Sarek, leaving the complex with him to get a late lunch. Over the course of the afternoon, he came up with a list of possible names and tried to figure out ways to _be _on Vulcan for the birth. Amanda apparently wanted him, she'd sent Sarek all this way just to _get _him. It was Thursday, the due-date was four days from now. Jim could theoretically _leave _on Saturday and stay until…well, he wasn't really going to be in _that _much of a hurry to leave Vulcan. When he got back to the room that night, Bones didn't ask questions. Jim was grateful for that, the man would freak on him if he said anything.

* * *

The next day, Jim looked at the calendar and realized next week was Academic Leave, where Cadets had a week off from classes and field-training. Two weeks were set aside for this, and Jim realized that this month, he had _both _weeks of Academic Leave for his own purposes. That would work. The next morning, he started packing before class. He had lunch with Sarek at the Embassy and told him about the two weeks of leave and how he anticipated at _least _one of them being used on Vulcan. That afternoon, he finished packing. Bones caught him and asked where the hell he thought he was going.

"I'm going to Vulcan, Bones. For at least a week."

"For _what_? It's Leave!"

"I know, that's why I'm going." He smiled, looking at his baffled best friend, "Remember how Ambassador Sarek showed up yesterday?"

"Yeah, you disappeared for the rest of the afternoon. Pike _and _Archer told me not to worry about it."

"Bones," Jim sat back on his heels, bursting with excitement, "I'm a _dad_!"

"You're a what?"

"I'm a dad! Lady Amanda's pregnant and it's _mine_!"

"Whoa, how…oh, wait. That gala, right?"

"You got it."

"Holy Jesus. Did he flip a shit?"

"Nope, turns out he's only here to bring _me _back. So…guess how I'm spending my Academic Leave?"

"Shew! Take pictures, kid!"

"You don't want to come, do you?"

"Not this time. Just bring back proof, pictures. I want pictures."

"Okay, Bones, I'll bring back pictures." Jim hugged his best friend.

"Boy, that's gonna be one _cute _kid." Bones cracked a smile, "You're one handsome devil, and Lady Amanda's more than pretty. The Ambassador's a lucky bastard."

"Don't I know it?" Jim just grinned like an idiot. He was nervous as hell, but excited, too.

* * *

Two days later, Jim made the trip to Vulcan for the birth of his daughter. In typical Kirk fashion, the little bugger came that same night, at _midnight_. The attendants kicked him out of the room for the worst part, and he just sat outside and waited, a nervous wreck. Suddenly, his hearing caught a lusty wail and he bolted into the room. Jim, in his haste, tripped, picked himself up, and approached the bedside.

"Oh…_wow_!" he forgot how to breathe, "She's perfect!" Amanda was practically glowing, she was in tears but they were tears of joy.

"Shall we fetch the Ambassador?"

"Yes, please do." Jim smiled at the attendants. They bowed and left. As soon as the door had closed, Jim looked at Amanda, "Can I hold her?"

"Oh, Jim, isn't she _beautiful_?" Amanda surrendered her tiny burden and Jim held his breath as the little weight settled, "What should we name her?"

"Evangeline." He touched the tiny forehead, the little hand that latched onto his finger, "Evangeline Sheval Grayson-Kirk."

"It's perfect." Amanda just smiled.

"And for short, we can call her Ninli." Jim looked up as the door opened, admitting Sarek. Jim was willing to share, even though he didn't _really _want to, but Sarek never asked to hold Evangeline. He did ask the baby's name, smiled when he heard all of it, and approved of the shortened address of Ninli. So, that's what they called her: Ninli.

True to the promise he'd made Bones, Jim took as many pictures of Ninli as he possibly could, and became utterly smitten with his infant daughter. Trying to spend as much time with her as possible, Jim spent all of the two weeks allotted to Academic Leave on Vulcan bonding with Ninli. Sarek and Amanda promised to send pictures when they could, they didn't want him getting left out of the parenting process even though he couldn't be there in person.

* * *

**_So there you have it, Part Deux of who knows how many. A little angst, a little happiness, and Jim Kirk's a daddy. Won't that come as a complete and utter shock to everybody else? Well, everybody except Bones, of course. I can just imagine Spock's reaction, I got it down on paper last night. Hehe. I'm bad. Feedback is mana to authors, and on this one I really need to know what the readers are thinking, so click and review, folks! Love, VW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Editing done! Warnings for character death and angst ahead!_**

* * *

A year and a half later, Jim found himself racing against time and circumstances to save Vulcan and it wasn't until the Enterprise's First Officer had beamed to the surface of the crumbling world that Jim realized what _he _had to do. He pounced on the transporter controls and put in a set of coordinates. Then he mounted the receiving pad.

"Chekov, the instant you hear back from me, I want you to beam us up, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir! Where are you going?"

"To Sarek's estate." He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. He touched down in the courtyard, and raced into the house. It wasn't empty, the household was rushing to evacuate. He grabbed one of the attendants, "Where is the baby? Where's Ninli?"

"With her nursemaid, sir."

"Nursery. Damn it!" Jim sprinted up to the nursery, following the hysterical wailing. He took Evangeline from her terrified nursemaid and banished the woman from the house, "Get out while you can! Find a transport and get off-world! Just go!" He hit his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise, Mr. Chekov, beam us out!" He was beamed out of the estate and back to the Enterprise along with the First Officer and the Council of Elders. They had been picked up from the Katric Arc. Jim couldn't allow himself the relief of surviving, the empty receiving pad and the crestfallen expression on Sarek's face told him Amanda had not survived. He slipped away to Sickbay before Sarek could see him, he didn't want to face the man with so many people around. When he showed up in Sickbay just a few minutes ahead of Commander Spock's party, Bones was on him like a shark on blood.

"Jim! What happened? You look terrible!"

"Amanda…didn't make it, Bones. She didn't make it." Jim almost crushed Evangeline, "She…she didn't…"

"I'm so sorry, Jim. Is Ninli okay?"

"I think so." Jim surrendered his daughter to Bones and collapsed on the nearest bio-bed. Getting out of the dive-suit didn't take long, and Jim grimaced as his hand reminded him that it had been broken. After checking Evangeline, Bones turned on him with a hypo-spray, osteosetter, and a half-hearted scowl. He held his tongue, trying not to cry. Amanda was gone, she was just…_gone_! His sadness made him reckless and Jim got into a fight with Spock over going back to Earth in pursuit of the Romulans or to join the main fleet in the Laurentian System. That difference of opinion constituted mutiny when he fought back against the security officers, taking them both down, and Spock had him tossed off the ship while he was still unconscious.

* * *

About an hour later, Jim was back_ on _the Enterprise thanks to the intervention, or interference depending on how you looked at it, of an old, half-crazy Vulcan who claimed he was Spock's older, wiser counterpart from a different universe. A different universe where Jim had _known _his father, and gone on to be captain of the USS Enterprise. When he got back to the bridge, Spock was not happy to see him, but Jim was ready for him.

"I don't care what they say about Vulcans, I can't believe you don't want to take revenge on the man who just murdered four billion Vulcans, destroyed your home-world, and killed the woman who gave _birth _to you! You just stand there as if it doesn't _matter_!"

"Do not presume to dictate emotionality to me, Lieutenant."

"Bullshit! I _knew _your mother, Spock! Amanda Grayson was a wonderful, caring woman who _loved _you!" Jim took a minute to beg forgiveness for what he was about to do, and looked Spock right in the eye, "She loved us both, if that's any business of yours, but I seem to be the only one between us who's bothered to _show_ how much it hurts that I'll never _see _her again!" Spock went right for him, but Jim was ready and they battled back and forth across the bridge. How he was more fit for command than Spock Jim didn't know, but the old man had insisted that he had to emotionally compromise Spock and take over command from him. Spock was stronger, but Jim was more determined, and flipped the Acting Captain onto his back, kneeling on his chest.

"Stop _fighting_, Spock! God damn it, just admit you're half-Human and that half of you is devastated!" he snapped, "Give up, Spock." When the body beneath him went lax, Jim got to his feet and held out one hand to Spock, who stared at him, "Oh, for fuck's _sake_, would you suck up your bullish Vulcan pride and take my hand? Damn you, Spock!" Fury radiating off of him in palpable waves, Spock seized him by the hand and Jim dragged the First Officer to his feet. Spock reacted to the onslaught of emotion he got from that contact, Jim saw it.

"That…was _you_?"

"That was me, Spock. Yes." Jim saw no point in denying it. Spock pulled away from him, reported to a flabbergasted Bones, and left the bridge. Sarek stayed long enough to see Jim take the command chair before going after his son.

"Kah-if-farr." Sarek rested one hand on Jim's shoulder in a familiar, firm grip as he prepared to leave, "Klee-et, khart-lan."

"Nemaiyo, Sarek. Sochya eh dif." Jim spared Sarek a tense smile and watched him leave. Then he got them turned around and made an announcement that Spock was no longer in command of the Enterprise, plans had changed accordingly. Time to kick Romulan ass or die trying.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until _after _they had done away with the Narada and the Romulans that Jim took five seconds to think about something besides himself, his crew, and his battered ship. Sarek came up to the auxillary bridge, where Jim oversaw the hour-to-hour functions of the Enterprise since the primary bridge had been damaged escaping the black-hole. Spock sat at his station, Uhura at hers, and everyone else was at their assigned posts here when the bridge doors opened.

"Captain." The quiet tone of Sarek's voice drew Jim out of an exhausted stupor, and he almost jumped out of the chair. There was some gentle laughter, but not much. They were _all _exhausted. He turned in the chair to face the Ambassador.

"Ah, yes, Ambassador. What can I do for you?" Besides tell him over and over how sorry he was about Amanda's death, of course? Sarek looked at his small, frightened burden and then at Jim.

"She has asked many times for you."

"How many fits has she thrown?"

"Only one, and that most recently." Sarek almost smiled. He was probably used to Evangeline's hissy-fits, having raised her as he had. Jim got up from the chair and held out his arms for his daughter, for whom he'd spared a thought while facing off against Nero and Ayel, saving Mankind and the Federation from those freaks. Evangeline, on the extreme tail-end of what had to have been one _hell _of a fit, was still in tears as she hiccupped with what had been hysterical sobs and maybe a breath-holding spell or two. Poor Bones, Jim would have to thank him later. Evangeline reached for him and he reached back. Jim exhaled long and slow as Evangeline wrapped both arms tightly around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and just cried soft tears.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from an all-too-brief bonding moment to see every eye on the bridge was on him. Strangely, Jim didn't care all that much. The one who'd pulled him out of the moment was Spock, who wore the most openly-dumbfounded expression Jim had yet to see on the First Officer's face.

"I was not aware you…had a child, Captain." Spock actually blinked. Jim smiled and kissed Evangeline's curly strawberry-blonde hair.

"Commander, if you wouldn't mind, I'm leaving you the bridge for now. I need to spend some time with my daughter."

"Yes, Captain." Spock watched him leave, Jim could just see the wheels turning in his head. Let Spock think what he liked, Jim had priorities that had nothing to do with the Enterprise.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 4 posted! Did you like it? Hate it? I edited Chapter 3 to work with this one, I hope you all liked it. Obviously, Spock and Jim are going to have a chat soon. Yay for the meme!**


End file.
